A New Romance?
by Gamzee Meowkara
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "A NEW EXORCIST?" SO PLEASE READ THAT FIRST, OR THIS WILL MAKE LITTLE SENSE. ITS ON MAH PROFILE. So another year at True Cross has yet begun. You will hopefully have more time to meet all the exorcists. Hopefully you will get closer to Rin Okumura. But will there be interruptions?
1. Chapter 1

Guten tag~! (sorry getting my german on...) So i noticed your comments on "A New Exorcist", and i saw people asking for sequels and romance. Well, i combined the two! Okah girlies get yo romance on.

You were so stoked for this year. Although it ended with Amaimon bursting into hellfire and somehow becoming a hamster, Yukio awakening his demonic powers, and Gehenna almost becoming one with Assiah, things were going to be better. You mastered the private classes and now you can transfigure whenever you pleased...well actually whenever you truly needed it. Mephisto didn't want any complaints about cats running around. So now you were back on a regular schedual with no tutor. Although the private training came with a price. When you had gone home after going back to "normal" your teeth were still disfigured and you had sharp ends on your canine teeth. There was no help for it, and you had to roll with it. Rin thought you were a demon, but you definatly were not and explained it to him... Everything was cool now, and you were now in the exorcist rank of honorary knight after working your butt off last year. You were now on the city bus heading once again to True Cross. The bus stopped abruptly, making you fall off your seat. You looked up and out the window to see the magnificent school, just waiting to be enjoyed. You bolted off the bus with your old backpack from last year. You walked across the bridge swiftly, not wanting to delay for a moment. You wanted to find Rin first...he was your closest friend here. Maybe he would be in his dorm already? Would it even be the same dorm? No matter. You would probably spot him in the cafeteria, since he loved eating like all of his brothers. Well, you guess excpet Yukio. You finally approached the doors. Today was a ton sunnier than the first day you got here. You opened the door and walked in to see Izumo walking down the halls in her usual uniform. You decided to say hello. It couldn't hurt.

"Hey Izumo! It's me from last year! (name)!" You called

Izumo stopped and turned strictly. You grimmaced hoping to cheer her up and her face didn't soften at all when she saw you.

"Oh, her." Izumo mumbled bitterly

For some reason Izumo never treated you like a friend. Well, she didn't treat anybody like a friend...she was a bit high maintenance after all. You wouldn't let that put you down. You were going to force her to like you. You walked up to her and smiled a little.

"So, what classes are you taking this year?" You craved a conversation from this chick

"Well, i am still training with you losers to become a paladin...but regular school wise i am taking a.p. everything." Izumo bragged

"Oh," You huffed

How would you respond to that?! You were taking regular classes! You probably looked like an idiot...

"So, have you seen Rin or anybody familiar?" Wow that sounded desperate.

Izumo flipped her pig tails dramatically and started walking. "I've seen Takara, but he only talks with that stupid pink puppet."

"OH! I remember him. That puppet is so adorable," You started walking with her trying to keep up the conversation.

"Yeah..." Izumo trailed off. "So, what classes are YOU taking?" Izumo asked

"Uh..." You couldn't remember! Where did you put that dumb list of classes?!

"Yes, as i suspected you can't even remember. I always memorize the schedual before i even show up," Izumo bragged

Izumo stopped at a door, and took out a key and unlocked the door. Inside was her dorm. Oh yeah, the keys...those were awesome.

"Nice talking to you," Izumo lied and shut the door rudely

Well that conversation went down hill. You better find your schedual and check out your times. You fumbled in your bag and soon found it. Aha, classes don't start until tomorrow. That's right...well, better get to your dorm to clean up. You chose a random door and put in the special key and unlocked it to reveal your dorm. Why didn't you just do this at your house? Eh, whatever. The dorm was just as you left it. Messy...

"Man i got cleaning to do," You sighed closing the door.

You cleaned up the dorm and set everything properly. Well, might as well go find somebody to talk to that won't shut the door in your face! You opened the dorm's door and stepped out into the halls once again before locking the door nicely. Go check the cafeteria, maybe Rin would be there. Worth a shot, right? You remembered to grab that map that Rin gave you last year. You still needed it!

You made your way to the empty cafeteria. Still huge and shmancy. You looked around. Maybe Rin wasn't here. It was still early and he usually cooks his own stuff, hmm? With luck, you saw somebody sitting at a table alone reading a book. Konukamaru! You dashed over and sat across from him. Konu didn't even notice you. He kept reading his book blocking the view of his face. The book was titled: "How to Not be Shy."

"Hey Konu," You tried to sound casual

Konukamaru flinched slightly and put his book down. He noticed it was you and relaxed a little bit.

"Oh, hey (name). What brings you here so early?" Konukamaru smiled timidly

"I was trying to look for some familiar people i know...I thought Rin would be in here by now pigging out." You blushed

Konukamaru blushed also. "Yeah, it's noon so Okumara is probably still asleep or still setting up with Mister Okumara."

"Oh. Have you seen anybody else? I saw Izumo...but she didn't really want to talk to me." You sighed

"Don't be hurt by that. She's usually like that...I didn't see you much last year. Where were you?" Konukamaru asked

Crap. You still couldn't tell anybody about last year. Mephisto warned that if anybody were told about it, then you wouldn't wake up very satisfied. You didn't bother to ask him what would happen. You wanted your mind to remain clear and undisturbed. Just tell Konu that you were sick a lot. Yeah...

"I was sick often. I uh, caught a stomach bug." You lied believably

"Oh. Yeah, last year i got hurt a bit...it definatly got me some excuses." Konukamaru checked his watch and sighed.

"What?" You were curious now.

"Oh, Bon asked if i could help them set up. Want to join?" Konukemaru invited

"Sure!" You tried not to sound too desperate.

Konukemaru and you made your way to Bon's dorm. Konu explained how you were offering to help and Bon decided it couldn't hurt. You immediately started helping the best you could while staying out of the way. You definatly knew Bon had no patience for screwing up. Bon brought in a large worn yet plush looking chair, huffing at how heavy it was.

"Need any help there?" Konu rushed over

"No, it's just that my feet fell asleep," Bon lied horribly

You also walked over right before Bon was about to let go of the chair when you caught the edge with a hand.

"Your hands too i'm guessing?" You felt so smooth right there. You grimmaced

Bon lifted the chair out of your reach. "Just like Okumara, waiting to impress."

You were like Rin? Was that good or bad? From Bon's point of view, it was probably bad. But you took it as a compliment anyhow. Imagine you and Rin...you sighed but were brought back to reality when Bon set the chair down loudly right by his neatly set up desk. Bon turned and smerked a little.

"That's not a bad thing you know," Bon pointed out "Okumara is an idiot, but he can put quite the impression."

There was a knock on the door before you could say anything. Konu opened the door and Rin was there. Yay! Rin didn't notice you yet. Yukio was behind Rin with his polite little smile. Shiemi was also there.

"Hey, we heard there was some helping going on. I kind of need to keep a good reputation this year, so i'm going to help too." Rin announced

"And i needed to supervise him," Yukio rang quietly

"Hey guys!" You couldn't help but sound ecstatic.

"Hey (name)!" Shiemi smiled "Finally another girl."

Konu let everybody in, and soon enough you and Rin started talking. The two of you slowly helped move things but you were mostly englufled in conversation about what you did during the summer.

"So, how's that family of yours? All good?" Rin asked moving a huge box

"Yeah! As soon as i got home, it was a synch. Everybody's okay now and i've got a small thing going in the town. I help whoever i can," You announced proudly

"Wow! Wish i could've done that. The whole summer, we had to stay at the director's and help Yukio tame his new flames," Rin rolled his eyes "I can't believe how i'm the pro now. I took control of my power long before, and Yukio is still struggling." Rin laughed

You helped Rin set down the box he was carrying. It was the last one. All you had to do now was unpack. Rin grabbed a knife to cut the tape. Shiemi soon enough popped in with nothing to do but talk.

"Hey (name)! How was your summer? My mom and I planted so many new plants this summer!" Shiemi said happily

"It was good, i got to do a lot of new stuff too."

You started opening the cardboard box once Rin took the tape off. Inside was just a few bowls. Eh, Bon could do these himself.

"Rin, let's just leave this for Bon. He has orginizing issues and probably won't like the way we assemble it." You closed the box

"Yeah, plus i'm tired. And hungry. OOH! Let's eat. What should we have? Barbeque? Sukyaki? Grill? You know what i can't decide, let's have all three." Rin grinned

"Hmm, how about we just pick one. How about i get some of the herbs i packed?" Shiemi suggested joyously

"Ooh, sounds great." Rin said not a fan at all of healthy goods. "I'll come with you,"

"Great! We can chat on the way! I got sooooo much to tell you," Shiemi chimed

The two walked out and shut the door before you could reach it. Looks like Shiemi was on the move for taking Rin. It looks like the race was on to see who could pick up Rin faster.


	2. The Meeting

You finished helping Bon and Konu set up their dorm before heading back to your own. You were walking up to your dorm room door when you saw a note taped on the front. You snatched it, still upset over how Shiemi just stole Rin away from you. You opened the note.

Dear Exorcist or higher,

There is a meeting tomorrow as soon as your regular classes end. Be sharp, because the doors close after ten minutes of waiting. The meeting is in the usual place as of the director's office. Please show up to discuss these urgent matters with the rest of the nights of true cross.

You folded the note insensitively. Great, another meeting? Sure, they were important and you definatly had to show up, but the meetings were just gatherings for bickering and countless stress makers. You unlocked the door and walked in tiredly. After shutting the door, you fell asleep on the couch in your uniform. Screw pajamas, you're tired!

Soon enough, morning had to come. The sun's light peaked through the curtains, shortly after your alarm clock went off noisily. You didn't hesitate to hit snooze. You got home way to late last night, and you were still sleepy. Soon enough you forced yourself to get up and get ready. You head out the door without any breakfast. You finally reached the class you needed to go to. You opened the door slowly, wanting the class to never come to a start. You walked in and saw other students of your exorcist rank. You sighed. Rin wasn't in your rank yet, so you were stuck with others. You sat down in your seat tiredly in the corner. You heard a voice. No worries, it was just the show off paladin.

"Welcome everybody." Angel walked in not even bothering to see if the students were there.

You let out a huff and stared at your desk. This guy was nothing but a sadistic know it all. Nothing but a loyal pet to the true cross order. The class looked up curiously, not recalling him as the teacher. Well, it was the first day and all, but you guess a paladin shouldn't be teaching but out on the field...

"Yes, i know i am not rumored to be the new honorary knight instructor, but i was feeling a bit generous. Also, we need less students rebelling...stupid demons...So, i thought it would be a good influence as somebody like me teaching you." Angel sat down in a chair

Somebody from the back raised their hand. You payed no attention really, just another clue less one. Angel took notice of the student and nodded.

"Yes, Rin?" Angel said in a bored tone.

WHAT? RIN!? You're not alone! Wow, maybe he was ALSO ready for this class? It was ranks exorcist or higher...and Rin wasn't a page anymore.

"Yeah, why are you really here?" Rin asked on edge

"Ugh, well if you MUST know, i am investigating still. I need to make sure there are no students like you whatsoever," Angel huffed

Rin sulked in his chair unsatisfied. You waved trying to catch his eye.

"Rin, you're in here too?" You whispered

Rin sat up and looked to see you. He grinned.

"Wow, i thought you were in a higher class. This is cool! I'll sit over there to keep you company." Rin took his items and moved next to you

Well, this was better. You and Rin socialized until Angel just had to interrupt the fun. Angel had walked all the way over to the back and managed to divide the desks with his hands, even with you two sitting in the seats.

"I don't want any trouble from you. You're still on probation in my book." Angel warned

"DUDE I SAVED ASSIAH FROM GEHENNA ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH?!" Rin asked outraged

"No." Angel walked back to the front.

Wow, he was definatly high maintanence. Rin scooched his desk back near you.

"I don't like you Okumura, you're dangerous," Rin mimicked bitterly "Why don't you just go back to Gehenna?" Rin carried on

The class carried on, and everybody had to participate. You and Rin stuck together, and had a decent time. Classes ended eventually though. Rin made his way out at the end of the school day.

"Hey, see you later!" Rin gave a sharp grin

You waved good bye as you collected your bag. You remembered the meeting then. Hmm. Better hurry, only ten minutes! You grabbed your school map and made your way to the director's office. You finally made it in five minutes before the doors closed. A lot of people were already inside chatting. You sat in the back, not wanting too much attention today. Wait, if the ranks allowed were exorcist or higher, does that mean Rin will be inside? You surely hoped so, but knew he would show up last minute. You were right, two minutes before the doors closed Rin came racing in.

"Sorry!" Rin let out a sigh of relief

Nobody payed attention to him except you.

"Hey Rin, is this your first meeting? I havn't seen you in here before," You piped up

"Yeah," Rin sighed "Is it exciting at all? Yukio says it's a privlage." Rin asked

"Well, it's exciting to see how much people can argue," You guessed

Rin sat down next to you and said nothing for a few moments. He just stared at you. Your face got hot from blushing. Rin's face got red after noticing he looked kind of creepy.

"S-Sorry! You uh, had something on your face?" Rin said half confident

Before you could respond, everybody soon quieted down and the meeting started. Perfect timing Mephisto, gosh...

"Welcome everybody," Mephisto began to rant on to the crowd

"Get to the point you stupid clown," Rin mumbled

You laughed a little, because Mephisto was rather like a clown. You aparently laughed too loud and Igor turned around and gave you a grimmace.

"(name), shut UP." Igor hissed

"What, is your little master going to send you to time out?" Rin spat "Stop barking lap dog."

Igor turned reluctantly, not wanting to say anything. Wow, Rin was good at come backs! And he defended you, dang! Rin was protective ooh...you were snapped back to reality when Yukio started talking. Oh, of course he was in here. If Rin was, Yukio was definatly going to be.

"Yes, i think that the subject is irrisponsible. Just because Rin is in fact a demon, does not automatically make him a negative thing. He has been caught in the wrong places at the wrong time. He is pretty much the hero of the school, officially closing the Gehenna gate and all." Yukio said confidently

"Yeah? Is that right moley?" Angel spoke up "Rin Okumura has ALSO caused damages. The gates would have never shown if it were not for that little demonic rat. He is the cause of all this. Rin is nothing but a nuisence to the true cross school, and the order." Angel said sadicstically

"Hey, at least i stopped it!" Rin stood up angrily

The whole room started going into a bickering frenzy. Wow, was this whole meeting about getting rid of Rin or not? That must be it. You got to stand for him, Yukio was right!

"HEY, SHUT UP!" You yelled making the room go quiet. "Rin has done some rather NICE tasks for the school. He saved about all of the school? Not only that but he got rid of the demon that possessed Konekemaru, saved Shiemi when she got that parasite, got rid of that kraken, and a butt load more! He's obviously not a threat." You sat down after finishing leaving the room silent

"See, even the new girl gets it," Mephisto pointed out trying to start up the talking again

"I'm not new." You huffed

"Yes, but Rin also caused half of that!" Angel said trying to find some sort of complaint

"No, it's not my fault you guys have security issues!" Rin shot back brashly

Angel stopped talking and grimmaced at how true that was. You smiled at how stupid he looked.

"Anyways, Rin has control now over his flames. Ahem, thanks to me." Shura spoke up

"Then it's settled; the little monster stays." Mephisto rolled his eyes

Everybody left the room. You and Rin were starting to stand up when Yukio walked up to you two.

"Good job (name). You proved some good points." Yukio smiled

"Thanks..." You said in a humble tone

Yukio left, and You and Rin were about to leave too when a voice called out. Always count on Mephisto to keep people waiting.

"You two, stay in here." Mephisto grinned

You and Rin sat regretfully in the chairs near the huge desk.

"What? Make this quick i'm hungry." Rin retorted

"So, since you are in fact staying here, this mess is now yours too along with (name)'s." Mephisto said joyously

"Ugh, what did i do now? It's the first day and we already have an issue." You sighed

"Exactly. You see, last year when we had to a bit of a 'clipping', some people noticed." Mephisto brought back the awful memory back cheerfully

"Huh?" Rin said confused

You whispered to him to explain. "When i was out cold in the halls and they had to chop off the tail."

Rin's face showed recalling this, and looked back at Mephisto. "Yeah, so just kick them out." Rin said submissively

"No. It wasn't a student. It was actually one of the very people i was interrogated by last year? Yes, the hippies with the shawls on their heads? Yeah they think you're inhuman isn't that grand?" Mephisto said sarcastically

"Uh, but they have no proof." Rin snapped

"Well, people trust them very much and the witness decided to spread this little mistake around and now they want you looked at closer. Perhaps even specifically studied in a contained area if you interest them that much. That's why Angel was sent to teach your class, because he was told to keep an eye on you. This involves you Rin because they suspect you to be the 'expert' at detecting demons. The order wants you to carry out the deed of cutting her off if she proves herself to be unstable." Mephisto said happily

"What if i DON'T? (name)'s not a demon and they can't make me," Rin said feeling smart.

"Then you both get killed off. You see, you're already on the edge. If you defended what they thought was an unstable demon, then the boss would expect you to be unstable as well. So, make sure to play it out naturally okay? Yes and hide those teeth...Isn't it just a coincidence that they look like Rin's? Yes, i know it just plays it out so perfect. Stupid private lessons cause nothing but trouble.." Mephisto uttered the last sentence

"Okay, so...how am i supposed to get rid of that? You said it couldn't be helped." You began to get impatient

"Oh, yes. Just try not to show them off. People are very on edge lately," Mephisto warned

"Does that mean i shouldn't talk at all?" You hoped that wasn't it.

"Yes. Now why don't you just head back to your little room?" Mephisto ordered more than suggested

Rin and You walked out before the heavy doors were shut in your faces. Rin sighed agrivated.

"First day, and we already did something wrong?" Rin whined

"No, it was me...and it was last year." You sighed

"Well, another year another adventure." Rin moaned

Rin walked you to your dorm then went to his own. You slumped on your bed, depressed at how that one single, stupid, weird day got out of control this easily.


	3. The Accident

Hey guys! Enjoying yet? Sorry if the plot was ... lazy. I thought: Hey, since it's a sequel why not bring in some of the past~?

You ate dinner alone. You had no idea if you had a room mate or not. It was about ten o clock when there was a knock at the door. Maybe the late room mate? You opened the door to see Shiemi.

"Hey (name)! You know how i usually stay at the garden at night? Well, my mom's kind of on a trip and i need to stay in a dorm for a few months." Shiemi smiled sweetly "And the director said your room was free,"

Ooh, thanks Mephisto! Since you are already being spied on and at the risk of being hauled away for studies or execution, why not bring in the very girl that is kissing up to Rin and slowly pulling you away from him? You gave a false yet believable smile back.

"Wow those are sharp. (name), what's up with your teeth?" Shiemi asked in a naive tone walking inside

You shut your mouth. Crap you forgot... You closed the door as Shiemi made her way to set up her things.

"Uhhh...cosplay?" You lied horribly

Shiemi didn't sound convinced. "Oh, i didn't know you did that stuff."

Wow, hopefully she was guillable. You let out a sigh of angst to yourself and made your way to get yourself ready as well. Shiemi kept working on her side of the room. You wondered if Mephisto planned to make you miserable...he probably did. Mephisto does love to do this kind of stuff to people...you walked back into the room to see that Shiemi had finally set up her side of the room. the bed was by a window, with the curtains pulled back so the sun could get in. She had a small pot near the window with a violet plant in it. Her bed was still decorated in her belongings, still getting sorted out.

"I am going to bed. Good night Shiemi," You flopped on your bed tiredly

Shiemi walked over to your side and sat on your bed lightly, catching your attention. You sat up.

"(name), are you okay? You've been quiet." Shiemi asked concerned

"Uh, meeting today...it was pretty bad. Headaches coming in." You lied

Shiemi looked disapointed. Could she tell you were lying? That must be it. You sighed.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?" Shiemi got up meekly

"Trust me, you don't want to hear it," You admitted

Dangit! Stop saying this! You're going to get yourself into a corner and wind up telling the truth. It would worry Shiemi and also put you in a deeper hole. You still couldn't tell anybody about the truth. You remembered Mephisto's threat about not waking up happy. You liked waking up happy. It was a thing to enjoy. And you knew that if you did tell, Mephisto would find out soon. This had to remain a secret.

"I do," Shiemi said prying for the story

"I-I can't. I'll get in a load of trouble with that ... that clown." You huffed

"I'll only talk about it with you though." Shiemi offered

"No, i'm being looked after by loads of people. They'd hear and tell the director and so on." You lay back down

WHY were you saying this? Shiemi's just soooooo innocent! You could barely bring yourself to lie to her sweet face. Shiemi showed understanding and went back to her bed.

"Sorry i asked," Shiemi lay down also

You turned off the light near your bed. The room lay in complete darkness. You closed your eyes hoping tomorrow would come without disapointment.

The morning came, and tuesday it was! You woke up before your alarm clock went off, so you stopped it and decided to get ready now since you were awake. You rose out of bed and went to the washroom to go clean up your face. There was probably crap in your eyes from the night. (anyone else get that? the weird little crusties in the edge of your eyes?) You opened the door and walked in curtly before closing it and locking it. You wanted some privacy. After washing your face you turned around to get the towel off of the hook on the wall when you noticed something long and black waving around in the mirror. You tried not to scream. The tail that was clipped off last year somehow grew back. WHAT?! THOSE TWO IDIOTS WERE SUPPOSED TO GET ALL OF IT! You gave yourself a good face palm. Shiemi could not see this or she would definatly not stop asking questions. You heard a knock on the washroom door.

"Hey (name)! Are you in there? I noticed you were not in your bed when i woke up. Would you like me to make something to eat as you get ready?" Shiemi asked innocently

"S-Sure," You managed to utter

"Okay!" Shiemi perked "I'm going to make waffles. I heard americans love those," You heard her foot steps trail off

Well, how were you going to hide this? Do what Rin does? You decided to wrap it around your waist like a belt. The uniform's skirt had little loops to hold it in, so why not? You stepped out of the room to smell that Shiemi was already burning the breakfast. You ran in to see Shiemi panicking and trying to take the waffle out of the waffle-maker. You unplugged the waffle-maker and flipped the half cooked waffle out of it with a fork. Shiemi blushed.

"S-Sorry i am not aqquinted with technology," Shiemi's face was a shade of red

"It's alright. We can have something called cereal? It'll be hard to burn that." You laughed

The two of you ate breakfast and left the dorms on time, ready to head to your seperate classes. Shiemi was about to walk into her class.

"See you sometime later then! I wish you were in the healer's class like me." Shiemi waved and left.

You sighed with relief she didn't suspect anything. You turned to go down the hall you were supposed to when you saw two official looking people blocking the halls. They were dressed in formal dark attire.

"Uh, excuse me." You asked more than ordered

The two men didn't move. Their faces were wrapped in matching black hoods. You tried to scooch past them but one put a hand on your shoulder making you stop.

"Miss (last name), come with us." Said the first one

Uh-oh. This can't be good. You agreed to follow with them silently. If you disagreed, they might suspect you to be unstable or on edge. You were led down a hall you never saw before. One of the men brought out a key and opened the door. It must be one of those special portal keys...they shoved you in instensitively and blocked the door after walking in and shutting it. The room was pretty nice. It had a huge ceiling with a chandelier...red carpet...stairs leading up to some sort of podium.

"I'm going to be late for class, is this going to take awhile?" You asked curiously

"Depends," Said a voice.

You turned around to see that in front of the podium were three people with sheets covering their faces. Oh snap! ITS THE HIPPIE JUDGE PEOPLE! You turned to try and leave but the men shoved you back.

"Come on up," Said one of the council.

You did so, trying to act completely innocent. Might as well kiss up now. You stood at the podium awkwardly, not sure who to look at. One of the council with a green sheet spoke.

"Okay, miss (last name), explain yourself," He, she, it retorted. You had no idea what gender it was.

"Um, excuse me?" You said confused

"Explain yourself. Explain that," Said another member pointing behind you.

You looked to see that the tail had somehow slipped out of the belt loop. Wow, just your luck. You grinned nervously.

"It's a...fake? Yes, i know how much you like to laugh," You kissed up

The council remained silent. A few whispered here and there as you stood there trying to stuff the appendage back into the belt loop.

"Ahem," One cleared his voice loudly

You jumped slightly and let go of the tail, letting it fall behind you. You did another cheesy grin, hoping this would make you look innocent.

"See? She even has the teeth," One whispered to the other

The whispers exchanged again, as you stood there now feeling miserable. You are so screwed...

"Miss (last name), we are unsure of your species, due to the lack of information. We can not come to a conclusion by watching your every day life. We must now decide whether to let you be or contain you personally." The head of the council announced

"She's not a demon," A younger voice yelled

You spun around to see Mephisto there. HOW DID HE FIND YOU?! You sighed with relief. At least somebody was there to help you out. You also spotted Rin near him. Oh...this was going to be hard for him, seeing his friend about to be hauled away perhaps forever. The council whispered again until the head spoke.

"Do you have proof?" He asked clearly

"Yes. Are there any witnesses for her having blue flames? No, and that indicates it. Maybe she's just a freak you never know." Mephisto protested

"I am not a freak!" You found yourself snapping

"Oh, but we can see if she does have those flames," Said one of the council.

They whispered again before the head made another announcement.

"We hereby sentence miss (last name) to further contained study for as long as we need," He announced

The two men walked up and grabbed your arms and pulled them back and dragged you off the podium. You tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. The men stopped dragging to talk to another guard by the door about something. Rin immediately ran up to you. Mephisto was striding up to talk to you too. Mephisto stopped right in front of you with a sadistic smile.

"Don't hurt yourself new girl," Mephisto rolled his eyes

Mephisto patted your head, making you want to bite his fingers off for being so relaxed about this. You actually dared to do this. You snapped at his hand but he pulled it back too soon and laughed. How could he find it funny that you tried to hurt him?

"Ah, i like your style. Just don't do that to the doctors, they won't be as patient." Mephisto left the room.

The guards had finished talking and began to drag you off. You took one last look at Rin. He ran up to you and clung onto you. The guards noticed and tried to pry Rin off.

"Don't go (name)! I know you're innocent! Let her go!" Rin had his arms wrapped around your shoulders

"She isn't if the council says so, now let go of her!" barked one of the guards

The other silent guard kicked Rin off. Rin held his stomach in agony and looked up to see you getting pulled out the doorway and into another room. Rin was shouting but he got cut off. The door shut in his face. All you heard was:

"(name)!"

It echoed in your head. Was that the last time you would hear Rin's voice?


	4. Training Escape Artist

You were being practically dragged down the hall when you realized there was still hope for escape. You took those lessons last year for a reason! You could change and slip out and escape quickly! You decided this was an emergancy and it wouldn't be something to regret. Suddenly, there was a puff and you were out. The men coughed from the haze and looked around to find you. You landed on your paws and ran as fast as you could into the halls. You could hear the guards running. Their footsteps were loud, but they remained silent speech wise. You looked around for anything to escape out of. The hall wouldn't go on forever and you couldn't turn around without running into the guards. You saw that a door was open. You didn't know or care if it was a room you knew, you took a sharp turn inside. You sighed with relief to see that it was your old class from last year as a page. Yes! You jumped under the nearest desk for cover. You tucked your tail in tightly and looked around for anyone familiar. You heard the door bust open. It must be security.

"Hey, has anyone seen a student run in here? Just now?" Said a taller one

Yukio was in front of the class and stopped talking to listen. The class turned around to see what was going on. People started whispering eagerly.

"No, i did not. Do you have a name of the student? Why do you need this student?" Yukio asked straight out

"It was (full name). She was being escorted by us when she must have thrown a smoke bomb or something...she somehow managed to slip our grasp," Said the shorter of the two.

Yukio sighed at the sound of your name. "I'll look out for her." Yukio waved them off

"Okay, but make sure you really do look. She is possibly unstable. Contact the director if you spot her." Reported the shorty

Yukio said nothing. He only nodded. The men left and Yukio pushed up his glasses with a stressful exhale. Yukio looked at his watch.

"Okay class, go to your half an hour break. Then come back," Yukio commanded

The class didn't think for a moment to obey him. The students flooded out of the class. Yukio walked up to the desk you were under and knelt down on a knee to see you. How did he know?!

"You're lucky that Rin likes you. I would never disobey the rules." Yukio informed sternly

"Yeah...i'm not unstable it's just-" Yukio cut you off

"I know you are not. Just don't do this to yourself. If you play it innocent then they might let you out unharmed." Yukio stood up and walked out.

You decided to get out from under the desk. It was kind of stuffy. Yukio left the door open for you and you slipped out. You made sure the door remained open just in case you had to hide again. You began to wander away from the class. Wow, these halls went on for awhile. Wait, where was the class room again? Your ears picked up a voice. No, two voices.

"Yes sir, we just need to find it. I wonder how it managed to activate that smoke," Said the shorty guard

"Maybe the little demon has flames, but they extinguished?" Guessed the taller one

"That is true. Let's find it and be done with this," Said the shorty pursing his lips

Your ears flattened. IT? You are not an it! You needed to find the classroom to hide. You silently ran in the other direction, away from the security people. All the doors were closed...DANGIT! You needed to run a greater distance. You could run farther if you were larger. You decided to take the risk and changed. You ran quickly trying to open any door, but they were all locked. It was break time, so the teachers probably left!

"There it is!" Yelled one of the guards

You ran down the hall, too scared to think. Then you managed to get a scrap of an idea: They want to catch you, not a cat. Turn around the corner and disguise yourself! You did so, and the hall ended. You curled up in the dark corner to look like a dead animal or something. You heard the guards.

"Did you see that, Hachi?!" Said the taller guard

"Yeah!" Hachi replied "I don't think those are smoke bombs! Randi!" He yelled

"It's a witch or something!" Randi turned around the corner first

The guards stopped, shocked to see that nothing was immediately visable. Then Hachi ran over on his little chibi like legs to find you. Hachi bent down and smiled a little bit to see your face in the corner.

"Oh, so that's what's going on." Hachi called Randi over

Randi wallked over and stooped down also. Your ears went down, not having any idea what they were thinking.

"We have to tell the council this, they'll definatly think it's unstable." Said Randi

Hachi nodded in agreement and snatched you by the scruff. You flung your arms around trying to get even the slightest hit. You finally screamed at them after all the frustration bottling up inside you.

"LET ME GO!" You screeched

The guards said nothing and kept walking. Hachi held onto you very tightly, letting your arms and legs dangle uselessly. Were you going to the council, or to where you were supposed to in the first place? You let out a sigh of defeat. You looked up to see Yukio heading back to his classroom. Randi yelled out to him.

"Don't bother looking for it anymore. We got it," Randi pointed to you proudly

Yukio stopped and frowned at the sight. You needed to get Yukio to get you an axcuse out of here!

"Hey, Yukio! Can you explain to these guys how i'm NOT crazy?" You implied the not very well

Yukio unlocked the door and opened it. Your heart sank. He wasn't going to help? You continued trying to reach out to Yukio. Give him some pressure, make him feel guilty, right?

"What about Rin? What will he think? What do you think? I'm your friend Yuki! Please don't leave me! Come on!" You started to sound desperate

Yukio looked up sadly, and shook his head in disapointment. Yukio walked in and shut the door. Little goody two shoes won't help a friend because the rules won't allow it! No use in fighting now if your own friend disses you. What's the point in staying here if your own friend won't save you?

Soon enough you saw that you were on the first floor. You saw the front entry doors. Well, here it goes. Goodbye for now True Cross. You were about to sigh when you saw the men take a left away from the doors. Huh? Where were they going? The men approached a door. Oh, Mephisto's office. HEY! Maybe the clown could bargain you out...well the guards were there to tell the tale of how you tried to escape. Maybe this wouldn't end up so neat. The guards entered without knocking.

Mephisto was watching Amaimon run on his little wheel when he noticed the men impolitely enter. A grin came on his face when he saw you.

"It tried to escape," Hachi spat

"That's a cat, not a student." Mephisto pretended he didn't recondnize you

"But we think this is the unstable student. We thought it could be a witch or something!" Randi said pridefully

"Clueless humans.." Mephisto mumbled "Anyways! What's your proof?"

The guards explained the situation accurately. You dangled there, hoping the story would end soon because your legs were falling asleep. Mephisto smiled at you, a little surprised to see how far you got in your escape plan.

"Well, isn't she a little escape artist? It's honestly not my desicion though." Mephisto sighed

"Well, we will take it to where the council said. We thought this might change the course of events but apparently not." Randi smiled

Hachi was opening the door when you heard something move. You looked back to see that Rin had been in the chair the whole time. The seat was big enough to cover his view. Rin stood up.

"(name)?" Rin asked surprised

"Yeah." You huffed

"Holy...well you got far." Rin started walking over when Randi shoved him backwards

"Don't step near it. We don't know what it is yet, and the thing might go off at any moment!" Randi warned

"It's my FRIEND!" Rin yelled stepping back up "And IT is a SHE. And HER name is (name)! She is friggin HUMAN and you shouldn't be taking her anywhere!" Rin exclaimed

"We dont make the rules we just do whatever the boss says," Randi turned his back to Rin

"Bye Rin," You said depressed

"No, not bye!" Rin grinded his teeth.

Rin gripped Hachi's hand with you in with his nails. Hachi yelped and let go of you to nurter the bleeding marks. You landed on all fours and dashed under Mephisto's desk. Wow, you had a thing for hiding under desks. Rin and the guards started fighting. You heard Mephisto speak up.

"If you're going to fight, do it outside. Blood will stain the carpet." Mephisto groaned

The boys didn't take in any of it, and kept agruing and hitting. You were now laying down under the desk relaxing a little bit. You should hide somewhere more secure. You remembered that hole in the desk you explored last time you were stuck in here. You poked your head out to the side to find it gone. UGH it must've been fixed. You saw a purple gloved hand reaching for you. Before you could go back under, it snatched you by the scruff and pulled you up. Mephisto gave a toothy grin.

"Notice anything different about the desk?" Mephisto asked

"Just hide me..." This came out more desperate than you wanted

"Sure." Mephisto rolled his eyes

Mephisto turned around and opened the window. You yelped.

"No no no! That's going to break my-"

Too late. Mephisto dropped you out regardless of your pleading. You were falling down, seeing the ground come closer every split second. You closed your eyes and felt a slam hit your right half of your body. You landed on your side, making you moan with pain. You heard Rin.

"Where did you throw her?" Rin demanded

You couldn't move your right side. It felt crushed. You broke your right arm and leg. You could still move your head and tail though.

"OUT THE WINDOW? YOU MAD CLOWN WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" You heard Rin scream

You saw the five of them poke their heads out the window. Rin's looked the most freaked out. The guards looked pleased to have found you and that you couldn't move. Mephisto just had his bad poker face. You saw the guards' heads leave the window opening. Rin called down.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked

"Obviously not!" You screamed frustrated

"You're welcome!" Mephisto put his head back inside

"I DIDN'T SAY THANK YOU!" You screamed loudly

"The guards are coming, get out of here!" Rin warned

"My legs are BROKEN!" You yelled

"Will they still be if you're not a cat?!" Rin asked awkwardly

Hmm. Maybe not? You could definatly try. Once you were larger, you were able to stand up. Well, it hurt really bad but it wasn't broken. You began to run and called out to Rin for thanks.

"Anything for my friend!" Rin put his head back inside

You were beginning to get tired of running. You were walking on the side alley of the school and saw the guards. You were about to turn around in the other direction, but you saw even more guards. Crap.

"I'm warning you i know the ancient art of-"

You were interrupted by several guards tackling you. You were screaming and everything went black.


	5. A Spark, A Visitor

Hey guys! Enjoying it yet? Sorry there's been little romance. I'm putting more in this chapter~!

You woke up to nothing but white. You looked around to find out if there was any other color in the room. Nope, just white. Were you dead? No, you were not. You could feel aching pain in your arms and legs from the fall. You felt your head. There was something wet there. You looked at your hand to see blood. So that's what knocked you out. They must've transfered you to the containment area when you were unconcious. You remembered Rin. Calling you a friend? After all you've been through! You sighed loudly. Would you ever see Rin again? Your thoughts came to an end when you heard a door open. You looked behind you to see a few people coming in. They all had nice, clean, white coats on. They're probably here to torchure you...just to find information about you. You stood up to confront these know it alls.

"How can you just waltz in here?" You snapped

The group stopped whispering and looked at you surprised.

"So it understands the situation," Whispered a woman in the back

"Yes i understand! I'm human!" You said impatiently

"Yet it's delusional too," Whispered another observer

"SHUT UP!" You countered

The observers started writing down on their little clip boards. Wow, you were going to lose it. You walked up to the first person you could reach and slapped the clip board out of their hands making them jump. You kicked the clip board angrily.

"C-Code yellow!" the panicked doctor sputtered

The other observer next to him got out a small can and sprayed your face with it. AH PEPPER SPRAY! You recoiled holding your eyes.

"That friggin hurts!" You complained

"Hurry, while it's defenseless!" Yelled the man who sprayed you

The blonde haired man who yelled the code clutched your arm and the others helped hold you down. Three observers left the room quickly. Your eyes still burned and you were mostly using your hands to cover your eyes rather than fight back. The three observers who left before brought in a big heavy looking object. It was a big metal ring with four grips on it. The blondie yelled out to them.

"Hurry, get it on!" Blondie yelled

Blondie and the others ripped you off the floor and attached you to the ring using the grips. You hung there uselessly as the observers panted from all the work.

"Okay.." sighed blondie "Start the machine," He panted

The observers did as told and started messing with the knobs. Was this for some sort of test to get you mad enough to supposedly use blue flames? It wouldn't work. You didn't even have them. No worries. It would hurt though you guessed...most things would probably hurt in here. The observers stepped back and took their pens out. You rolled your eyes. Nerds.

"You realize this isn't going to do you any good," You pointed out

"Yes it will. If we use enough force to piss you off, you might use your inhuman energy to stop the force," Said a lady in the back

"Don't tell her Tsubaki!" the blondie from before complained

"Sorry Yana..." Tsubaki whispered

You heard the machinery make buzzing sounds. What did this do anyways? You felt a spark of pain in your arms. Another spark. You refused to let out a single peep. You wouldn't look pathetic in front of these guys. The zaps continued until they were in all of your arms, legs, and now your back. You squirmed slightly as if you were able to actually dodge this. Yana walked up to the knobs and turned it upwards. The sparks became greater, making you bite your lips to stop the yelping.

"Stop, it's not doing anything! It's obviously not going to budge for this," pointed out a man in the back

"Yeah. Obviously," Yana mimicked in a whiny tone

Yana turned up the knob until it couldn't go up anymore. You flinched hoping it would be so hard that you could be put out of misery and faint. Your hopes were turned down when the zaps were sent all through out you, making you scream loudly despite your best efforts to keep it in. The girl who had explained before had started crying.

"Stop you're just hurting the poor thing! Stop it!" Tsubaki was crying

Thing?! You were not a thing...at least she felt bad, right? Then why was she in here!? You were screaming still at how much the zapping hurt. It made your skin feel tight and burnt.

"It's not hurting it, don't worry little sis," Yana said "If it does hurt it, then the thing will simply have the reaction to break the machine. It's not broken yet, so it must not be hurting." Yana lied

"Don't you hear the screaming? Turn it off!" Tsubaki begged

Yana didn't move, but Tsubaki ran up and turned it off. You stopped screaming, but you were shaking from how much of the pain remained. You hung your head and sighed with relief.

"Holy crap..." You exhaled "Thank you,"

You didn't hear Tsubaki respond. Next thing you knew, you were being dropped to the floor. Tsubaki must've released the grips. You lay on the floor breathing heavily, still aching. You heard footsteps, and then a door shut. They left. Maybe not everybody...you heard Tsubaki say something.

"I'm so sorry about that," Tsubaki was still teary

You couldn't say anything. You were too tired and aching. Tsubaki left silently, and closed the door tightly. You didn't know how long you were laying there when the door opened again. You definatly had the energy to back talk these guys now.

"Listen if you think you're just going to waltz in-" You sat up to see Rin.

"Rin?!" You stood up wobbly

"You've looked better..." Rin walked over

"It's not my fault," You huffed

Your legs were ready to give out but Rin caught you. You looked up to see Rin smiling a little.

"How come your legs never work?" Rin helped you back up. "Last year was just the same."

"Well, this time i didn't pass out sadly. I was just shocked at who knows how strong." You sat down

Rin sat next to you. "At least they let me visit. They say i can to 'inspect' to see if you're a dangerous or whatever but i just want to hang out,"

"I hate it here. I got mad at one of the guys and hit his clipboard down. Then he pepper sprayed me," Your eyes still burnt slightly

"Dang, from a clip board?" Rin sighed

"Yeah. Do you think i should rebel, or just...go with it?" You asked

Honestly, both would end up wrong. If you rebelled like today, you better get used to the pains. If you didn't, well who knows. You would definatly still get treatments, but would they be as harsh?

"Don't give in," Rin said in an obvious tone

The doors opened. Two observers stood there.

"Your time is up. Have you gotten enough notes?" Asked one of them

"Yeah. I got my notes!" Rin said in a pissy tone "She's totally innocent!"

"We don't need the stupid notes, the council does. Now get out." The observer retorted

Rin looked back at you. He leaned forward and hugged you. You, a little shocked, hugged him back. The pains went away for a short time until Rin let go. Rin stood up and walked out, letting the heavy doors close behind him.

You sighed and looked at the floor. The doors opened again. It was Tsubaki and Yana. Tsubaki flipped her short blonde hair timidly. Yana walked up to you. You so wanted to bite. You felt pissed off enough to do it. You decided to not bite, but hit. You gave Yana a good smack to the face with your long nails. Yana yelped and stumbled back.

"D-Demon!" Yana studdered covering his face.

"I'm NOT!" You screamed

You stood up and hit him again. Yana let go of his face. His cheeks where you hit him were not bleeding, but you could tell you put some sort of mark on him. You huffed pridefully and turned your back to him.

"I ought to chop off that!" Yana stormed

Yana gripped your tail and pulled it, making you slip and fall. Tsubaki was trying to hold her brother back.

"Stop it! She's just frustrated! Nobody will listen to her!" Tsubaki cried

"Fine. But i am putting way more needles in her tomorrow for this!" Yana stormed out

"Mercy on your soul," Tsubaki whispered

You were on the floor, gripping your tail defensively. Mercy on your soul indeed.


	6. Injected Confusion

okay guys, i've been bottling up my imagination and emotions, so get ready for an emotional, dramatic, crazy EXPLOSION!

You sat in the soft white room for hours. You had no idea if it was day or night. What day was it? How long have you been in here? It's been a couple days since you last saw anybody. You were hopeful that the men in coats never come in again. But, deep in your heart you knew they would come again. All you could focus on to keep your positive side on was Rin. Rin hugged you...he would miss you. You smiled to yourself as you hugged your knees to your chest. Rin likes you. You heard the solid steel doors open. The hinges creaked, and you saw Yana with three other apprentices. The three others pushed a big heavy cart with a white sheet covering what it held. Yana was striding in front, leading the way.

"Feed it first, but keep your distance." Yana ordered

You observed to see that Yana's scratch from you hadn't healed too much. You must have cut deeper than you thought. There was a huge scab in the shape of the nail marks you made. The three apprentices tore off the white sheet off of the metal cart. There were three white satin boxes. One of the men opened the box and took out some sort of small white packet and tossed it at you.

"What's this?!" You snarled picking it up

They remained silent. You tore open the bag after prying and ripping to find a pill. You grimmaced at it.

"This isn't FOOD." You sighed

How could they just give you a pill after not eating for like, three days? You didn't even know if the pill was a harmful drug or not. You threw the pill onto the floor and turned your back, still hugging your knees.

"Make it eat that," Yana commanded again

You turned and saw the three coated men rushing over.

"HOLY-!"

They tackled you and held you down. Two held down your arms, and another grabbed the pill off the floor. Ew! That's dirty! You kept your mouth shut. You bit your lips to keep them shut. The man put the pill in his pocket and pried his fingers at your mouth to get it open. You moved your head trying to avoid it, but he strictly held it in place with this foot. You tried to kick any one of them, but your feet were too far away to reach. The man pinched your nose shut, cutting off your air.

"If you want to breathe," He suggested "Then open your mouth!"

You held your breath as long as you could. Your air was going short, and you couldn't stand it any longer. You had to breathe somehow. You can't open your mouth, they'll shove that filthy pill that does who knows what into your mouth. You couldn't take it any longer. You gasped for air and the apprentice shoved the pill in. You spat it out at his face rebelliously.

"Why you bloody little!" The man shoved it back in and put a hand on your mouth.

You regretfully swallowed, and the apprentices all got off you and nodded to Yana and left. You sat up. That was so unnessasary! You huffed. You would go over there and beat him up, but you probably wouldn't get far in the escape.

"Finally." Yana sighed "You just won't do as you're told,"

Yana opened the other box of the two remaining. He took out a huge needle. That was the biggest thing you've ever seen! It's like those exaggerated ones on those cheesy cartoons! You definatly were not going to fall for this. It's obviously fake. At least you hoped so. Yana walked over with it and bent down. It wasn't fake? You crossed your arms.

"Don't. Touch me," You scooted backwards

"Just shut up and stay still." Yana reached forward for your arm

You smacked his hand out of the way, making him drop the needle. The thing didn't break, and it was still well in Yana's reach. Yana picked it up and gripped your left arm. You hit him several times but he didn't react. You screamed and began to start kicking. Yana stuck the needle insensitively in your arm. He pushed the needle's little handle down while you screamed and kicked him, but Yana didn't flinch.

"LET GO OF MY ARM YOU DOUCHE BAG!" You screamed

Yana finally took the needle out, and you kicked him in the groins making him yell. Yana let go, and you retreated to the corner. Yana swore under his breath and left the room and the cart with one remaining box. You pushed your sleeve down over where Yana put the needle. You noticed the cart. What was in there? You walked over to the cart curiously. You lifted the box lid. Euh, what? It's just sewing supplies and a scapel. Oh. They were going to cut you open? They must have drugged you with that stuff! Panicking, you pulled up your sleeve and looked at the small cut. Maybe it was the pill? You needed to get rid of that! Maybe if half of the drugs were gone you could resist the shot's drugs? Yes, you must get the pill out. How would you do that? You sighed knowing the truth. You had to force yourself to throw up. Hurry, think of some gross stuff!

"Okay, dead puppies, dead puppies.." You whispered trying to think

You clutched your stomach and tried to gag yourself. You could definatly feel something rising. You continued to try and gag up at least something. Your stomach revolted. You threw up. You straightened up shakily, weak from losing all the fluids. Okay, that was it. Now you got to resist the other drug, if it was a sleeping drug that was injected. You hoped it wasn't a sleeping drug in that needle. You went back to your corner and sat. You just got to wait. You looked up to see a camera in the other corner of the room. Great, they now know you revolted against the pill. Well, the throw up itself was proof enough you guessed. The steel door opened.

"Stupid brat." You were surprised to hear Tsubaki

Tsubaki walked over, with her short blonde hair tied back in small pig tails. You looked up curiously.

"That was clever, but now my brother's going to get impatient and do something horrible!" Tsubaki whined

"Has he seen it yet?" You asked

"No, i saw the footage though. I hid it and i am going to clean up your evidence. Okay?" Tsubaki had a mop with her.

"Th-Thank you," You were still shaky "Why do you care about me?"

"I care because you are just so innocent. Also, i have empathy." Tsubaki was cleaning up now

"Empathy? This happened to you too?" You were curious

"Yes. When i was smaller like you, i was guessed to be a demon. Even though i'm not, trust me. I was caught in very interesting situations with demons though, because i was trying to be an exorcist like my dad. I was sent here for five years." Tsubaki finished cleaning the mess

"Wow, why so long?" You felt so bad for her and hoped you wouldn't stay here that long.

"They were still trying to find out if i was human or not, and they were brain storming on how to get rid of me. Exorcists were not as advanced, and they thought i could be a tool for them. That's why i work here now. Because i am supposedly an expert on inhuman things," Tsubaki looked down

"That's so sad." You sighed "Wait, so what was in that needle, because i'm not even sleepy, and that means its not sleeping drugs."

"Oh. Don't show that you know what it is but, that needle was full of pain starters, and random information. Mental and physical. It's to see how far you can contain your so called 'blue flames' under stress even though i doubt you have any." Tsubaki began to leave

"How can i get rid of it?" You asked a little desperate

"I'm afraid you can't," Tsubaki shut the door.

You lay down on your side in the corner. Would this be like Rin's syndrome? Most likely. Except this pain would be real...you think. Would it be real? They can't harm you too bad can they? You're a student of course not. But what about the ring you were shocked on? Was that real? Was it all just a big hallucination? You felt so frustrated and angry...how could they just LEAVE you here? You clenched your fists and randomly punched the soft wall. You hit it again and again, making a hole appear. You looked at your hands, now slightly red from the random anger spasm.

"Now now, these walls are rather nice. Don't destroy them." purred a voice.

Your head spun around to see who it was. Was anybody there? You didn't hear the door open. Were there speakers in here? You looked back at the wall and sighed.

"I'm already hearing things," You closed your eyes

"No you're not. It's real," soothed the familiar voice

You sat up and turned around. This was getting scary...

"W-Where are you?" You called out

The voice stopped. You looked around for any speakers. Where the speakers tiny enough to hide? You felt along the walls and tried to find anything that could be excused as a camera. You heard the familiar voice again. You couldn't put your finger on it. Who was he? He sounded like somebody you knew all too well.

"There are no speakers that i am talking through. This is all in your head," giggled the voice

You slumped down. Was the drug this strong? No, it couldn't be.

"Now listen...sleep now and it will be over. Don't you want to rest and let the observers cut you open?" The voice let out another echoing giggle

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" You screamed covering your ears

You fell on your side and shut your eyes. You felt something brush up against you making you open your eyes and jump. It wasn't a voice! It was a real person! You saw brown boots by your head. You looked up hoping to see somebody you missed, like Rin. Your heart sank a little. It was just stupid Mephisto.

"What are you doing?!" You sat up

"I was taking advantage and messing with you." Mephisto smiled

"I thought i was going insane! What are you here for anyways?" You stood up

"I thought you needed company. Geez. I saw the footage from before. You little rebel...Tsubaki also showed me the footage of you gagging yourself. You really are desperate,"

"Shut up, what was i supposed to do? Let myself sleep and get cut open and sewed back shut like a lab rat?" Your anger was rising quickly

"I don't see why not. The faster they inspect, the faster you're out," Mephisto pointed out

"Fine." You crossed your arms still kind of pissed

"Keep control of those emotions. Don't let a little shot get you worked up." Mephisto started walking out

"SHUT UP, CLOWN!" You hollared

Mephisto simply laughed and shut the door behind him. You ran up to the door and kicked and hit it several times screaming useless words that couldn't be understood by most people.

" du dummer Clown! Ich werde den Kopf abreißen! Und verkaufin sie zum metsger!" You screamed at the top of your lungs

Mephisto was still near enough to talk back. "I understood that you know!" Mephisto sounded appauled

"Good!" You sat down by the door and hugged your knees

You sat by the door irritated until the steel door creaked open and somebody slid in. You looked up to see Rin.

"Rin!" You immediatly hugged him

Rin didn't let go of you when he spoke. "(name), i got something for you,"

You grinned "What?!" You were curious now and let go of Rin.

"I jacked the clown's diary and now you can read through all of his problems and laugh." Rin handed you a small pink and purple striped book

You humbly took it and smiled. "I said a few things to him in german," You couldn't help laughing

"What? I didn't know you spoke that." Rin said cocking his head

Your smile faded. You didn't know either. What the...

"I didn't know i could speak it either," You sounded a little scared

Rin said nothing. He just looked freaked out. You looked up and clenched the book tightly with your nails as if for comfort.

"Look, maybe you just shouted random words and they happened to be a language?" Rin tried to sound comforting but wasn't doing to well.

"Just get of here, before i do anything i can't control." You whispered

"I can't just leave!" Rin said outraged

"GET OUT OF HERE!" You yelled trying not to cry

Rin shook his head. "I don't know what they're doing to you, but i'll make sure they stop."

Rin opened the door and gave you a crushed look. You didn't look up, you just stared at the diary. You heard the door shut.

"ich liebe dich," You whispered and sat on the floor

Sooo? How's it coming up? Review on what you think might happen, or want to happen. Things are going to become more clear later. If you want to hear the translations read below:

1. Du dommer clown! Ich werde den kopf abreiben! Und verkaufin sie zum metsger!= You stupid clown! I'm going to rip off you head! And sell it to the butcher!

2. ich liebe dich=I love you


	7. Angst and German

Okay guys. Total drama mode on. yes, drama cry peasents! X3

You fell asleep regretfully later that night. If it WAS night that is. There was no way to tell what time of day it was. You forgot about time. The days never ended. It seemed to stretch on into one long day. You slept in your usual corner with the stolen diary, promising yourself to snoop in it when you woke up. You were woken by the sound of the steel doors. You opened your eyes to see them closing. What did they do now? You looked around for any differences. Still a empty plush white room. Oh! The cart was gone. You sat up abruptly. Does that mean they used the things in it? They cut you up and you didn't even wake?! You quickly pulled up the corner of your shirt to find stitchings. Wonderful. You fell back on your side tiredly. You looked at the diary and decided it would be nice to read it now. Might as well cheer yourself up, right? You sat up and picked up the girly book and flipped through the pages boredly. You looked at the dates on the pages. Wow, this was somewhat forty years ago. This must have been the time when Father Fujimoto was in highschool or something. How did those two ever meet? They were quite opposite. You flipped to the first page.

Today was my first day in what is called 'school'. It is very weird. Only humans of the same age group are here. How boring. Everyone sits at desks and just listens to an older human talk all day, and then he hands out papers with problems we have to solve on it. What the heck is that about, i mean it's not like i came here to learn about circles and the alphabet along with other confusing numbers. I came to learn about culture.

Yet, it isn't half bad. I met a rather likeable being. He is someone to admire, yet he is the opposite of me. He is rather religious and hard to read. Sure i like to be fun also, but i do it with a flare. This guy uses something called 'sarcasm'. It is when you say something you don't really mean? I don't know. Humans are weird. This boy goes by his last name for some reason. Fujimoto?

You smiled a little bit. So that's how it started. You flipped to the next page. The date was written the next day.

This time i decided i was fed up with the school. I thought, why am i even here if i am not going to have fun? So, i suggested to Fujimoto that we go have some fun outside of the grounds. He said it was 'unacceptable disobedience'. The little loyal pet said that school was not something to ditch because there were conciquences. I don't think he knows exactly who i am.

So, around the time that all the beings eat, i was able to drag the boy outside of the school grounds. No really, i literally had to drag him. Fujimoto refused to budge and i had to carry him like a sack. I made a deal with him so we could both have fun. If we went out and did something interesting for at least two hours, we could go back to the stupid school and i would take responsibility for all of it leaving him untouched. Fujimoto agreed and we went to town. I happened to notice a parlor of some sort near by, and bargained to get inside. Fujimoto said it was a bar and only legal adults could enter. I still don't think he knows who i am. I assured him that i was fine and i took him inside.

The atmosphere was disgusting. It was thick and gave me a headache. It smelled burnt and smoky. I hated it but i was able to bare it. I was curiously looking through the colorful bottles when a stranger confronted me. He said i 'wasn't allowed' behind the bar. I asked why and he simply escorted me out of the area. I was sitting in a near by table with Fujimoto and thought, why can't i go back there? They obviously don't know who i am. So, i decided that i would once again inspect the shelves. I did so, and put about three of the tallest most colorful bottles into my bag. Fujimoto noticed me and said that's 'stealing'. I didn't care really. Goody two shoes just needs to relax and remember i'm in charge.

Wow. You flipped through the pages curiously. Was Mephisto really this stuck up and arrogant? You continued reading the next written day.

Sadly, my loyal apprentice was right. I had done wrong in their culture and was expelled from the school for ditching, stealing, and what the humans call 'underage drinking'. I mean, can't humans have water or nice tasting fluids? Wouldn't they die without a drink? I fear i will never understand their ground rules. Luckily, Fujimoto was spared in the expolsion. I met up with him still every day, because he thought i was homeless or something and offered to help me look for an occupation they call a 'job'.

One day, while we were searching the papers for any jobs that i could possibly accomplish, i got tired of the searching and went back into the parlor from yesterday. Well, since i was in fact no longer under the school's restrictions what would stop me? Fujimoto was obliged to be dragged in by me. The guy from before was there, polishing those bottles like they were his own. I decided i needed to get a little payback for what he did, confronting me like that. Yet, i didn't want to get into trouble. I'll just get someone else to do this i thought to myself. So, i spoke to a man sitting by the bar, and told him how his lady friend was with the man the other night, and I happened to notice that the bar tender was him. Just out of luck, the guest did have a wife, and he got into a fight with the bar tender. I got the chance to grab a few more bottles while the two faught and i was out of the parlor within no time. Fujimoto said it was destructive, but i commented that it was rather revolutionary. Fujimoto might be catching onto who i am.

This was just like a conspiracy! You wondered if Fujimoto did know by then. Well, he was younger and probably less expeirienced to guess, but who knew? You flipped to another page.

On this day, I had run into an older gentleman. He said i had 'potential' and a thin face or something creepy like that. He offered me some sort of small note card with numbers and his name written on it. Fujimoto translated it for me. It was his phone number and company name. I guess he thought i was pretty enough to take photos of. I decided why not, and took the offer. I wonder what more i could learn from here. Humans are very complicted...

You shut the book when you heard a creak. The steel doors opened for a moment to throw in a packet. Better not be another pill. You walked over and tore it open to find a packet of five or so saltines. You took them back to your corner and ate them as you continually read on the same page.

Aparently at this job, i stand there and look pretty as strangers take pictures of me in the clothing they chose. I kind of like it. It's flattering and easy. Sadly, i had to ditch my comfortable clothes for shmancy junk. I can learn to like it, i guess. I never thought of wearing top hats or neckties. Kind of clown-ish! Luckily, I got payed in a ton green paper, which aparently is worth something. Fujimoto taught me the ways of money. I am liking the idea of it, and i don't want to waste a single bit of it on people who don't deserve it. I think Fujimoto knows who i am. But will he say anything about it?

This was like a drama or something. THIS WAS AWESOME! It could be a novel. You flipped the next page. It was the only one left with writing on it.

This time, Fujimoto was walking with me after i had worked. He asked me lots of things like, 'where are you from' and lots of questions of who or what i am. Finally i spilled the beans, feeling a bit sympathetic for the hypocrite. He took it a bit badly. Fujimoto seemed scared of me, but he soon showed that he knew i meant no harm.

Time will carry on, and i know i am going to learn more about the japanese culture along with the rest. It interests me, how thoughtless some citizens can be...I was told to wear the modeling clothes daily, so those who recondnized me knew that i supposedly 'liked' what i wore. I am beginning to like it. It's bold i guess. They tell me that writing down my days in a book is a bit femanine. I have no idea what that means, but i guess it's an insult. Maybe i can take other cultral languages to seem less femanine? I ought to try that. I want to interact with other humans, but i need to know their language to do so. Maybe i can visit this place called Germany one day. If i ever escape this place anyhow. How would i escape a huge place like this? Shrink or vanish like an animal? That would be

It cut off. You shut the book and finished your crackers. Well. That's how he became who he is you guessed. You smiled. Imagine how different his thoughts are now. Mephisto used to think that the clothes were ridiculous...and yet he wears them daily now! You had to rub this in his face by telling Rin about his little secracy about being a tom boy before. You looked at the two last senteces. How to escape... maybe you could take advice from this. You could in fact shrink your size. You can go through an air vent perhaps? Yes. You looked around. No vents.

"Guten tag, , werden Sie sich wohl fühlen? Verstehst du, was ich sage?" the voice came from the walls.

"Ja, ich tue," You responded without hesitation

WAIT. HOLY CRAP! You covered your mouth frustrated. Must be the random information you were given in that shot? You hated this. They can't just do that! Why were they teaching you other languages anyways? You squirmed, getting nervous of all the possibilites.

"nicht bekommen Angst. Dies ist alles ein Teil des Plans." Said the voice

You barely understood that. What crap was this? You didn't want to respond to the speaker, wherever it was.

"Was muss ich tun müssen?" You asked

What the heck! It's like you can't control your own mouth. You tightly bit your bottom lip to prevent anything from coming out. You also covered your mouth to double check. The steel doors opened. It was Yana, that little Verräter. UGH! STOP IIIIITTTTT!

"Hmm. This is working out better than i thought," Yana smiled slightly to himself

"Shut your face!" You managed to yell

"Shhhhhhh...we're just going to cause you pain and frustration and put it all in german so if you curse we can't understand it. Also, we just want to keep you here for further use. You can be a useful tool like my sister." Yana smiled

"Why are you telling me this? You're so stupid!" You grimmaced

"I think you have the right to know after being in here for three months," Yana spat

Yana left the room shutting the door heavily behind him. You huffed. Three months? THREE MONTHS YOU HAVE BEEN IN THIS STUPID ROOM! LIVING OFF OF FREAKING CRACKERS! You couldn't believe they were going to just...use you. Would the council actually buy that you are inhuman despite the evidence you're not? Would your friends forget about you? You so wanted to cry right now. You looked at the door to see it open swiftly. Rin ran in looking rushed and worried.

"(name), I'm getting you out, i don't care if they shoot me for helping you!" Rin helped you up and dragged you through the door.

"Was ist los?!" You yelled meaning it to be in english

"SHUT UP WITH THE GERMAN WE ARE GETTING YOU OUT!"

Rin was pulling you through the white marble halls. The two of you tore through the building luckily not running into anyone yet. You saw a camera as you passed through the halls.

"Rin, there are cameras!" You managed to yell in english

"What? So? Keep running!" Rin didn't seem to care much

You were holding Rin's hand as he ran through the halls with you, and you heard a sudden snap. Rin tripped and fell, making you slide next to him. Rin was shutting his eyes tightly in angst.

"I won't let this happen," Rin started to stand shakily

"Get him down! The intruder helping the thing!" yelled an officer

You stood up and screamed, and managed to get the guard down. You practically toppled onto him throwing your weight making him fall on his back. Your anger went all out, and you ripped off his helmet and hit him several times making him bleed and pass out. You took his radio attached to his uniform.

"Uh, never mind false alarm," You impersonated a false voice

You threw the officer in a near by closet and went back to Rin. Rin was on the floor with a huge hole in his back. You sat next to him.

"Holy crap Rin..." You tried to clean up the cut with your sleeve

"Just leave me. Run for it,"

Rin pointed to the door. You could see sunlight. through the window on the door. Oh how you missed sunlight. You couldn't leave Rin! You hauled him onto your back and ran for the door. You kicked it open with rage and found that nothing was outside of the building but a field. Where were you? You lay Rin down on the grass.

"It's going to be okay, just relax!" You sounded panicky

"(name)," Rin whispered "I love you,"

You just held in your breath. Really? Was this the time to say that? You let out a sigh and lay down next to him.

"I love you too," You whispered and looked at his face.

Rin turned his head, and smiled weakly.

"I hate guns," Rin whispered

"But your brother uses them." You said

"Shut up," Rin leaned in

You leaned in too and you two made out. You had no idea where you were, or what time of year it was even. But you enjoyed this moment. It might be your last.

So? How's that for a plot twist? ^^ i added the diary because i wanted some backstory and irony. Translations below~!

Guten tag, , werden Sie sich wohl fühlen? Verstehst du, was ich sage?= Good day, how are you? Do you understand me?

Ja, ich tue=Yes, i do.

nicht bekommen Angst. Dies ist alles ein Teil des Plans=don't get scared. This is all going by the plan

Was muss ich tun müssen=What does that mean?

Verräter=traitor

Was ist los=what is going on


	8. An Escape Plan

Okay guys~! :3 chapitre huit! (that's french for chapter 8 ;D )

You finally got Rin up on his legs, and now all you had to do was get back to the academy. Aha, just use your cram school keys! You put a hand into your pocket to find it gone. What! The observers must have taken it when you were not awake...Well, hopefully Rin had his keys!

"Uh, Rin?" You tried to sound kind but it came out nervous

Rin made a low hum in response.

"Do you have your cram school keys still?" You grinned hopefully

Rin slumped his hand into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a key. It didn't look like the cram school key...you took it anyways and put it in the door to the white building. You turned and opened the door hoping you would see a place you knew well. You sighed, making Rin look up.

"I...I was given the key without knowing what it lead to. Mephisto said use for emergancies," Rin sounded weak...

"Rin. Let me carry you," You commanded more than suggested

Rin nodded and you got him to piggy back ride on you after some arguing.

"This just feels so childish," Rin complained

"Well you're hurt. Now what is in that door? I don't recondnize it," You asked looking into the elegant scene

"I fear that it's his house," Rin sighed

"Who's house?" You perked up

"Mephisto's," Rin let out a huff

"It's better than nothing. Let's go in, i want to get out of here," You pulled Rin's weight inside with you and shut the door.

You took the key out and stuffed it in Rin's jacket. You were sick of carrying Rin already, and gently slumped him onto the floor. You looked around. The room was pretty nice. A neutral tone on the walls...some shmancy chandelier...a red rug leading down the hall. Seems classy to you! You looked at Rin, on the floor pinching his eye lids together.

"Are you okay?" You knelt down

"I'm fine. Just...hurts a LITTLE bit," Rin lied

"Shut up Rin, it's obviously unbarable." You put him back on your back to carry him

"You know, you're beginning to remind me of Yukio. Caring for me like you're my mom or something," Rin smiled

Yukio. That's right! That jerk just left you in the halls when you were about to be carried off! You huffed at the sound of his name.

"What? Do you miss him or something?" Rin cocked his head and grinned

"No! Anything but! Yukio betrayed me," You were walking down the long halls lit with a few lights

"What? Yukio is loyal. What did he do?" Rin sounded outraged

You explained everything, and Rin didn't seem to get mad at all.

"Oh. Yukio probably did that because he's on probation too," Rin sighed

"For what, he's such a goody-2-shoes," You sighed

"Remember last year? His demonic powers were released and now they're on his back about it. He didn't want to make any mistakes even for you,"

Yeah, i guess that's logical. You sighed knowing holding the grudge was stupid. The hall led into a big center room with furniture and loads of fancy items. Rin gasped.

"Look at that kitchen! Holy crap i'm hungry! Let's go over there!" Rin's eyes gleamed

You laughed and walked over to the kitchen and set him down in a chair. You opened the cuboard above the stove to find it stuffed with all kinds of food. Rin let out an ecstatic squeal.

"Jack pot! Bring it all over i am starved!" Rin was shaking in his seat

You brought it all over and set it on the island table. You sat next to Rin as he scavenged through the packets and boxes of junk food.

"I don't recondnize this place. I don't think it's the director's," You suggested

"No." Rin wasn't paying attention.

"I think it's some house he planned out in the middle of nowhere. For a safe place in case he got caught for something." You thought aloud

Rin was stuffing his face and looked up curiously. "That's a smart idea. Maybe so. It's definatly his style..."

You looked at the food. Three months of eating those cheap saltine crackers. Hmm. You picked up a box of candy. You searched for the label. It was written in some other country's characters. European candy was rumored to be good. You opened the box trying to show that you were calm, but you got impatient and started to pry at it. YOU WERE FRIGGIN HUNGRY AND YOU WANTED THIS FOOD! You put the food into your mouth without even glancing at it.

"This is so freaking awesome..." You ate more

"What did they feed you anyways?" Rin asked

"Crackers." You grimmaced still stuffing your face

Rin grimmaced back and continued eating. Rin started up the conversation again.

"You know how long we will have to hide? I was explained everything that was going on in there like the pills and crap, but i don't know how serious they were taking the case," Rin stopped eating

"Depends, do you want to go to prison for a very long time?" Rang a bold voice

Holy crap! Whoever said that won't like you eating their food. You had no idea if they were dangerous or not. What would the person do if they had a hot head? Would they recondnize you as one of the studies and turn you in? You couldn't take chances! You dove off of the chair and hid under a table nearby with a salmon colored sheet covering it.

"(name)? Don't leave me!" you heard Rin yelp

You saw Rin dive under the table with you. The two of you hid under the table. Rin just had to bring food with him...

"Bro! You brought the evidence with you!?" You snatched a box and held it up

"Yes." Rin whispered feeling guilty

"Good," You took another box of the european candy

Rin grinned and the both of you sat and started opening the boxes. You heard the voice from before again.

"Ugh! You guys took all the good stuff. That candy's imported you know!" Said the flamboyant voice

You and Rin stopped moving to listen for his or her footsteps. The voice sounded male...let's go with it being a guy. But the room was just so...colorful and bright. Maybe a homosexual?

"I know you're hiding under the table," Sighed the man

Rin cursed in a whisper but you missed what he said. You were too focused on what was going to happen. You still had that diary, and you were clutching it for comfort. You heard the foot steps come closer until...

"HOLY CRAP DON'T HURT US WE WERE JUST HUNGRY AND WE FOUND THIS HOUSE THING AND MY FRIEND HAS BEEN LIVING ON CRACKERS FOR OVER A MONTH AND SHE WANTED SOME FOOD SO I MADE HER GET ALL OF IT! ALL OF IIIIIITTTT!" Rin panicked and rushed

The table cloth was ripped off. Rin was hugging a big box of cheerios defensively. Rin's face was priceless. He looked like he was about to piss himself. You looked up to see MEphisto holding the table cloth.

"That's why i gave you the key, coward." Mephisto rolled his eyes "I was just saying, don't hog all the sweets,"

Rin's priceless face turned to raging and emberassed. "You scared m- I mean, you scared (name)!"

"What!" You stood up "You were the one squealing for mercy," You laughed

Rin couldn't stand, so he just gave you a sharp glare. "You were the first one to dive under the table to hide,"

"Shut up i thought it was a stranger!" You hid the diary behind your back realizing that Mephisto noticed you had it

"Oh, and you thought i knew who it was? I thought-" Rin was cut off

"Where did you get that?" Mephisto interrupted

You put on a nice fake toothy smile knowing what he meant. "What?"

"That book. Behind your back," Mephisto walked behind you to see what it was

You turned on your heel swiftly. "It's uh, my ... uh uhm..." You couldn't find a good excuse

Mephisto swiftly snatched the diary and flipped through it. You helped Rin up onto a chair.

"I...found it?" You grinned with your sharp teeth

"This could not have been found on accident. You were in the expeiramentation building, and i had this locked up in my office." Mephisto looked at Rin

"I-I was curious!" Rin spat "I swear, i didn't go looking for it on purpose!"

You decided to get a seat to watch this. It would be interesting. You sat next to Rin with one more box of the candy. You ate it like popcorn at a movie.

"What were you even doing in there?" Mephisto asked getting brash

"Ah, heh funny story..." Rin smiled nervously "Amaimon and I were kind of bored and got into a fight and we broke your desk and found it,"

Oh snap...That's going to be the third time his desk needs replacing. You better slip out of here. You stood up, but Rin grabbed your sleeve and tugged you down. You sighed. Fine, let it be unfair. Rin was gripping your sleeve when you changed shape and slipped from his grasp. You sat under Rin's chair as if for protection.

"That will be the third time i have to replace that desk!" Mephisto sighed

You lay down under the chair. This was going to get interesting...

"Well sorry you have a habit of shoving students in desks!" Rin muttered

"She ASKED for it!"

Rin gave him a look. "Nobody ASKS to get put in a drawer!"

It was silent. You better go somewhere else before they start making you pick sides. You were walking out when Rin snatched you up by the scruff making you squeak.

"Who do you think is right?" Rin said in a kind tone

"Don't pressure her, you kiss up." Mephisto rolled his eyes

"Yeah...let's just go back to eating, you guys like eating. That's what you agree on, right? Eating?" You changed the subject desperately

Rin set you down on the floor. "Yeah but somebody's being stingy with it," Rin retorted

"Oh come on! You're the biggest free loader of them all," You tried to lighten the mood

"Even you're against me? I'm leaving." Rin walked out and down the halls

You ran after him "Rin stop being rash!"

You followed him down the halls calling him but he didn't respond. You noticed Rin's tail poking out and you clung onto it, dragging along. Rin stopped.

"You're not cute, just stop it. You're taking the clown's side after all we've been through? We friggin KISSED (name)!" Rin snapped

You gingerly let go of the tail. "I was trying to lighten the mood. If we pissed off Mephisto he could've kicked us out,"

"You're right...i am being ungreatful," Rin sighed and turned around to look at you

"I still don't want to go back there though. I'm still kind of pissed off..." Rin admitted

"That's cool. Let's just go somewhere quiet," You suggested

Rin picked you up and put you in the same holder as the sword. Ooh, another traveling option. Rin found a door and opened it curiously. Hmm. Just out of luck it was the guest room. PRobably the only guest room...Rin walked inside and set you in the koma sword bag down on the bed. You leaped out and sat on the bed kind of awkward.

"So how long are we going to hide?" You asked hoping Rin somehow knew

"I don't know. I guess at least a month. Those nerds seemed pretty serious about it, with the council sending you there and all," Rin sighed

"Should i stay in this form to hide? It would be smart." You guessed

"I have no idea if they will send the same guards, and if they do, if they will know it's you." Rin started talking to himself more than you

"I'll stay like this for a month tops. I can still wander the school. You and Yukio know it's me," You grinned kind of awkward

"Yeah. I'll tell the clown we're going," Rin got up and winced

"We still need to treat that hole. You ran all the way over here with those pains. Delusional and physical." You stood up

"But i'm fine," Rin winced and sat down

"Don't lie to me," You smiled

You got off the bed and walked to the door. Stupid handle. You sighed and looked back at Rin.

"I can't open this," Your face blushed

Rin slowly got up and opened the door to let you out. Rin left the door open and went back to his seat. You smiled and left the room. You reached the kitchen to see that everything was gone. You guessed he either put it away or ate it all. Whatever. You glanced at the table. Mephisto was sitting there with all the food boxes. They were empty. You kept your distance at the entry of the hall.

"We're going to leave...Rin said he was sorry," You almost forgot to mention the apology

"Why?" You heard the clown mutter

You explained the reasoning and logic from the previous conversation and he seemed to understand it. You vanished into the hallway to get Rin. On the way you picked up some bandages from the washroom. You entered the guest room with the supplies in your mouth, and you dropped it on the bed near Rin.

"I got some junk for you," You sighed

"Thanks," Rin grabbed the goths and disinfectant.

Rin paused and blushed. "Um. I need you to put this on my back for me..."

"Oh. But...you'll have to uhm. Take off your shirt." You also turned a light shade of red

Rin took off his shirt and set it on the corner of the bed. You sighed, your face still flushed with red. You applied the achohol to the hole in his back.

"You know, it takes talent to be a healer and have no thumbs," You bragged

Rin didn't say anything. He just smiled a little bit. You wrapped the goths around the gash and Rin put his shirt back on in a hurry.

"Finally you got that back on," You sighed "You little man whore, you." You teased

Rin laughed and gathered his things. "Well at least i have clothes on right now,"

"Shut up this is an acception." You grinned and leaped off the bed

Rin put the cram school key in the door and opened it. Academy sweet academy...you walked in and Rin followed behind. Rin smerked a little.

"What?" You asked defensively

"You need something on, i'm sorry it annoys me." Rin reached in his backpack

Your ears flattened. Pervert. Rin got out a tie.

"This is all i have," Rin tied it around your neck with a bow on the end

"Well, this is..." You didn't want to say gay. That would offend him...even if you did match Rin, at least he cared enough to give you something.

"Hmm?" Rin said cocking his head

"Wonderful," You gave a sharp grin


	9. Out of Trouble but Still Making More

Chapter 9 in the his-house :D Thank you so much for viewing this.

You and Rin walked down the halls, eventually finding your class. Rin opened the door to the classroom. Rin gasped to find that there we no students, but paladins and the council. Rin stuffed you in the koma sword holder. You squished up against the sword and listened for what Rin would say for himself.

"What's that doing here?" You heard Angel ask

"I-I thought there was class going on. I came back from my err-duties," Rin explained

"Well, do you think it's inhuman or dangerous?" You heard an older voice ask

That must be someone in the council. The council was just a group of old people who thought they were smart enough to judge everybody.

"Oh. According to my err-observations," Rin found the biggest word he could "She seems stable and totally normal,"

"What explains it's actions then? It definatly looks like one, it acts like one, and no human can perform the tricks it's performed!" Angel spat impatiently

"Oh, uhm..." Rin got nervous

"That's what i thought. We need an explination!" Complained another voice

"Maybe it's a witch!" Proclaimed a random voice

"It must be." Whispered another

"Stop it! That IT is a SHE. And SHE is normal. This girl is the sweetest person i've ever met, and all those so called tricks she's done is going on because of an outside force!" Rin yelled trying to contain his angst

"Oh, and what is this outside force? Magic?" Laughed Angel

"No!" Rin's face turned red as the crowd laughed

"Oh, then what is it?" You heard Shura's voice

Rin studdered trying to not blow Mephisto's cover "I-It's uh... u-uhm!"

"Just spit it out, kid!" Shura was getting impatient with Rin quickly

"It's because those err, doctors did it. They totally infected her!" Rin tried to find an excuse

"Rin. It-i mean she was acting weird before they took her in to study. Now tell the truth!" Shura moaned

Rin sighed in defeat. No no no! You couldn't let Rin tell the truth. That would be so bad for once! Everything would explode in Mephisto's stupid face and you might be kicked out for unauthorized purposes.

"Well, you see-" Rin started but you interrupted.

"Don't tell them, idiot!" You kicked the wall of the bag and Rin felt your foot hit him

"What? Don't just sit there and hiccup. Tell me," Shura pried

"It was-!" You kicked Rin again before he could say more

"Ouch that hurt dangit!" Rin threw the bag on the floor harshly

"Rin stop playing around!" Angel shouted

You poked out of the bag. Enough was enough!

"Well. Who was it? Just say the name." Ordered the head of the council.

"M-" You scratched Rin's leg making him yelp

"Stop hurting me! Everybody needs the truth!" Rin snapped

"Rin stop talking to yourself-" Shura stopped and noticed you. "You brought an animal in here? What the heck!"

"If i tell you who it was that interfered will you let her stay?" Rin offered

"Who, the cat or the girl?" Shura kept her eyes locked on you

"Err...I asked first!" Rin panicked

"Fine. I'll let them BOTH stay if you tell everybody," Shura accepted

"Nein!" You screamed making everyone stop

"Nice going (name), you were so close," Rin whispered

"Uh, i don't know who said that, so let us hear the answer first then we'll worry about that." Angel waved his hand dismissfully

"It was Mephisto," Rin finally said

"Shut up! You friggin traitor! After all he did, giving up his shelter for a few hours and freeing me!" You hissed

Shura stood up and looked at the council. They huddled and whispered and went over the subject. All you could do was give Rin a pissed off look.

"How could you do that? I could've hid until things got better!" Your tempter was over edge all the sudden

"Yeah right, Shura saw you! I can't just let you live like that either!" Rin huffed

Shura turned from the huddle and sighed. "Okay, she's still on probation, but she can stay here. Any more mistakes and she's out of the academy and in a contained area for ideas of what to do with her."

"What about the director?" You asked impatiently

"We're going to give him a trial. That idiot will most likely end up where you did. Getting poked at and torchured." Shura seemed sadistic about it.

"It isn't his fault, i asked for it!" You managed to spill

"You asked to get tampered with?" Shura said rolling her eyes

"No, i asked for a private session to study and crap, and accidents friggin happened!" You shouted

"Well, it wasn't told to anybody so it wasn't told if it was okay or not! Secrets and lies don't work," Shura crossed her arms.

"Shut up!" You started insulting Shura in German.

"I can't even understand you, brat!" Angel cut in

"(name)'s been tampered with when she was being contained. She kind of does that sometimes," Rin sighed

"Warum habe ich auch kommen? Warum ich mir die Mühe? Du kleine Hure! Du dreckiger Ratte! Alles, was Sie wollen, ist eine freie Fahrt! Sie Ihre Zunge beißen! Du dreckiger Verräter!" You spat and sat down

"I have no idea what you just said," Shura's eye lids went half way down in boredom.

"I know what she said," piped up one of the council. "She said: 'Why did i even come? Why do i bother? You little whore! You filthy rat! All you want is a free ride! You bite your tongue! You filthy traitor!'" Translated the council

"I ought to strangle you!" Shura yelled "I am doing an order, not being a jerk!"

"Verrater," You spat at her foot.

"Traitor," Translated the council cheerfully

"Shut up!" Shura snapped

"I better get (name) out of here..." Rin broke the arguement

"Well, obviously she can't control her own words. What did they put in the little brat anyways?" Shura's eyes narrowed

"Some information patterns...delusional pain like mine to piss her off," Rin remembered

"Oh. Well, good thing you got an excuse for being such a-" Shura started

"Anyways!" Rin interrupted before Shura could curse

"I am going to take her back to her dorm...are her classes going to be the same as usual since she's off the hook now?" Rin asked

"Yes. Now take that little monster out of here," Angel turned his back to you

You bared your teeth to add onto the drama and walked out with Rin. The doors closed and Rin sighed.

"You're allot more pissy than i remember," Rin walked down the halls

You followed. "Sorry...my temper has been shortened somewhat. I don't really know what i am saying sometimes. No really i don't, sometimes it comes out in another language."

"Yeah...i know. Just try to lay off. You don't have to hide anymore, thankfully." Rin brightened up

"Ja. I mean yes. But you totally gave up the clown i mean, that's just bad. Despite the accidents, the moron provided shelter for us," You sighed

"It's okay. He gets interrogations like this all the time. He'll slip out from the concequences. Don't you remember when i told you about Amaimon breaking in and destroying crap?" Rin reminded you

"True." You reached your dorm.

"Alright good night," Rin turned

"Wait! They took my keys remember?" You sighed defeated

Rin turned back around. "Okay, just stay in my dorm then."

You nodded and followed him inside. Rin put his hand in his pocket and moaned. Great, Did Rin lose his keys too? So irrisponsible. Where would you go now?!

"You know what," You huffed "Let's just go ask Yukio,"

"Um, Yukio and I share keys." Rin said nervously

"Great. Oh wait! Shiemi was in my dorm!" You piped up

Rin sighed and shook his head. "Shiemi said she was only going to be in there a few months while her mom was on a trip. You were gone for five months. Shiemi went home,"

"Oh," You forgot how long you were in the expeiramentation building.

"Let's just ask..." Rin sighed "Let's just ask Shiemi if we can stay the night while we get new keys,"

"Okay, call her." You suggested

Rin called Shiemi, but her whole family was sick and nobody could visit because the illness was so contageous. Rin called Paku, Izumo, Bon, Konakemaru, and even Amaimon, but they were all in either a full house, simply didn't care enough, or didn't find you two entertaining enough. Finally Rin came to a conclusion.

"Okay, i know he's a creep but.." Rin started "I got to ask Shima if we can stay,"

No no no! Shima was rumored to be a huge pervert! He might man handle you or something! You were in your regular form, but you snarled in protest.

"Rin! I'd rather stay with your weird half hamster brother!" You complained

"I know, but he doesn't like charity." Rin sighed dialing the number.

Rin put the phone to his ear regretfully as the tone went off. You heard the phone make a click noise. Shima was on the other line.

"Yeah, listen...we both lost our keys and nobody else will let us stay a single night..." Rin was looking at you

"Yes, (name)'s with me," Rin said and paused. "Okay, okay! Yes she's hot!" Rin's face blushed

Rin hung up and looked at you. Rin's face was still red from blushing. Your face was soft with red too.

"D-Don't judge!" Rin finally spat and started walking

"I'm not judging you. I'm thinking about something," You trailed behind him

"And what is that?" Rin cocked his head in curiosity

"I was thinking...we could go on a date?" You asked

Why not? You guys made out and everything. It would be all official and crap. Rin didn't seem to be scared around you. Everybody else was...thinking you're a demon and what not. Rin nodded and smiled.

"Alright," Rin agreed

The two of you showed up at Shima's dorm room door. You and Rin were holding hands. Rin knocked on the door firmly, and Shima immediately opened it before Rin could finish knocking.

"Hey," Shima's eye brows went up and down as he looked at you

"Shima, back off," Rin led you inside protectively

"Oooh, holding hands? Did you lose a bet, (name)?" Shima surely hoped so, you guessed

"No," Rin sat on the couch and you sat by him. "We are officially together,"

"Dude, then why did you bring her? To show off?" Shima sat next to you

"We were talking on the way! Also she needed a place to stay also," Rin couldn't help smiling at how annoyed Shima looked

"What do you see in him?!" Shima demanded

"Err..." You didn't say anything. This was awkward

"I know. Men are so complicated," Shima touched your hand. "But I'm different," He purred

You took your hand out from under his defensively. You grimmaced at how creepy the little flirt was.

"Aye," Rin said making Shima jump. "Don't touch her or else you will find a family of bugs in your bed,"

Shima got up and left defeated. Rin scooched a little closer to you.

"I thought he was going to do something drastic...I had to," Rin mumbled

"Don't be protective," You rolled your eyes and smiled

"Shut up," Rin kissed you.

You needed to insult Rin more. Every time you did you got some lovin. You kissed back, satisfied with your work finally paying off.

So, how's this romance going? I tried to make Shima funny...so review if you thought he was hilarious, or just straight out creepy. Till next chapter! sincerly- Fangirlinglikeaboss


	10. A Finale Worth Waiting For

Okay guys! If you didn't know this already~i make short stories. This might be one of the last chapters. Don't worry. There will be an epilouge~!

You and Rin slept on the couch that night together. Rin of course fell asleep first. You were wrapped in his arms like a teddy bear, and you stared at the alarm clock near the couch blankly. Almost one in the morning. You just couldn't sleep. Thoughts were overlapping your mind. What would the students think when you went back tomorrow? Would the director be sent away, and the school closing down with it? And the final question that really bothered you. Where and when would you go on your date? You closed your eyes and finally fell asleep.

You woke up that morning thanks to the alarm clock Shima lent you and Rin. You were wrapped in Rin's arms and couldn't budge. You started whining to get Rin to wake up. He was strong even in his sleep!

"Rin! We're supposed to be getting up..." You squirmed

Rin let go of you as soon as he woke up. You toppled onto the floor.

"Whah? Oh! Crap! Sorry!" Rin sat up

"It's okay..." You were on the floor rubbing your head.

Shima walked in pridefully. "I'll make you breakfast baby," Shima flirted

"I'm the cook around here. I'll make breakfast," Rin stood up

"My dorm, my work. There is a lovely guest here i want to serve," Shima got out a pot

Rin stormed out to the washroom. "Stop flirting and make the stupid food,"

Shima shrugged and got supplies and heated up the oven. Shima was making something but you had no idea what. What kind of breakfast was made in a huge crock pot? Whatever. You left to get ready. Luckily, you had spare clothing in your backpack.

You and Rin walked into the room to see that Shima made some sort of breakfast cassarole. Shima had an aprin on that said 'kiss the cook'. Of course. Such a desperate kid...Shima gave both of you a plate of the food. Rin ate it quickly, as if he had never eaten before. You didn't trust the food as much, but you still ate it to be polite. After eating everyone left the dorm to the regular classes, then met up in the cram school hallways afterwards. Wait, was everyone still in the same training class as you except Shiemi and maybe Izumo since she was a tamer also? How did you not notice?!

"Ladies first," Shima flirted opening the door to the class.

You walked in reluctantly, holding hands with Rin. You walked in to see class had not started yet, but the students were all there. Shima came in and sat down with Bon and the others. Konekemaru turned around.

"Sh-She's back?!" Konu's glasses went down and he pushed them up nervously.

Bon turned around to notice you and Rin holding hands. "Aww look at that, two little demonic love birds,"

"Shut up Bon. I'm the one with a girlfriend. Unlike you," Rin put his nose up

Bon's face tensed and he turned back around. Konu was still staring, shaking a little bit. You and Rin made your way down the desk isle and sat by Konekemaru.

"Hey," You smiled but Konu was shaking violently now

"S-S-Stay away!" Konu fell off of his chair backwards

You helped the kid up, regardless of what he just told you to do. Bon was talking to Shima with his back turned to you, as if you were not there.

"That thing is probably an escape artist. I doubt (name) got out trouble free," Bon muttered

"Shut up!" Rin yelled knowing this was so true

"What? Is it just troubling you that it's true?" Bon snarled

"No, yesterday we saw the council, and they let her go!" Rin snapped back

"For what? In exchange for some money? You're such a free loader, getting in good with the director to come here for free!" Bon stood up

"MY DAD FRIGGING DIED BECAUSE HE WAS POSESSED! AND BEFORE HE DIED, MY DAD LEFT ME TO HIM! IT IS NOT MY FAULT! SO YOU SHUT YOUR PREP MOUTH AND STOP INSULTING ME AND (NAME)!" Rin shouted standing also

"Guys," You chimed "Let's stop fighting...please..."

"Yes, please," Said a chilling voice.

Everybody turned to see Angel standing there, looking quite annoyed with all the noise. Rin and Bon sat down sheepishly.

"Good. Now since my purposes for teaching this class are now over," Angel glared at you. "This is my last day,"

The class went on, and it was mostly lecturing. The training day ended quicker than you expected. Konekemaru was still shaking, and Bon was definatly pissed off. Shima was still making goo-goo eyes at you. This was complicated...

"Hey, so i heard that the clown is getting his trial today...want to watch?" Rin asked nervously looking down

"Sure..." You sighed at stood up.

"Leaving already? Stupid demons out in such a hurry for nothing," Bon uttered the last sentece

Rin and You said nothing and left the room. How were you supposed to get into the room where everybody was? You saw Shura walking down the halls.

"Hey, do you have a key to the court thing?!" You called out

Shura stopped and took notice of you and Rin. "Yeah, want to come?"

"Yes," Rin said blankly

"Shura walked over closer to you and Rin. She stuffed her hand in her bikini top, making Rin get a nose bleed. She got the key from her special holding place and inserted it into the door and unlocked it revealing the special room from before. All of you walked in and Shura shut the door. Rin wiped the blood from his nose bleed off on his sleeve. You couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I uh, was ..." Rin trailed off

"Don't lie to me," You repeated the familiar phrase

You and Rin had to stand by the doors and watch. The session already started. It dragged on, and it wasn't too interesting. Suddenly, there was a rumble. You heard rin moan in frustration.

"Not again..." Rin took your arm and stepped aside.

"What are you talking a-" Suddenly there was a huge explosion in the wall where you were standing, making you scream.

All of these hugee hobgoblins poured out and ambushed everybody. You were screaming as Rin pulled you off to the side in a protected corner. You watched everything go out of control, as the council ran out through an exit near their seats. The few exorcists got rid of the low level demons, leaving a huge hole in the room. Mephisto had disapeared. Probably retreated to his other house. Aye, it was there for a reason. Shura along with a few other exorcists were standing there with their weapons out.

"The moron can't do a single session without destroying the place," Shura sighed and put her sword away

Rin's arms were wrapped around you protectively, and he sighed. Rin was about to let go when you put his arms back around you. Rin grinned.

"So, want to go on that date tonight?" Rin changed the subject from what just happened

"Sure, where to?" You asked

Shura walked up to you and narrowed her eyes. "The whole room just exploded and your discussing date plans?"

"Yes. We don't like the dawdle on the past," You gave a sharp grin.

Shura just left. She didn't bother saying anything. All the other exorcists left too. You were alone in the room with Rin.

"How about we go to a grill?" You suggested knowing Rin loved to eat

"A bit cleche for me. Let's go see a cheesy movie and kiss the whole time," Rin started to lead you out of the room

"Yeah," You smiled

You and Rin eventually got your keys back. You and Rin went to the theatre and looked over the movies that looked the lamest.

"Ooh, let's see Fallen Angels. They're replaying some old horror movies and i heard it's so stupid." Rin smiled

"Okay! Random violence is reliable on cheesy movies," You and Rin walked up to the ticket booth.

Rin got the tickets and you both went inside. You sat down in the back, so nobody would care if you and Rin were being stupid. The theatre was empty still by the time the screen started playing the commercials. You had it all to yourselves...

"This is going to be so lame," Rin laughed

"Hey! Shut up!" A voice boomed from the third row

Who else was in here? This movie totally sucks and someone wants to see it? Unbelievable.

"Sorry!" Rin yelled sarcastically "My GIRLFRIEND and I just want to watch!"

"That's what i'm saying! Minus the girlfriend part," The guy yelled up front

"Is that Okumura?" You heard a timid voice ask

Was that Bon and Konu? What the heck? Rin seemed to catch on also.

"Yeah it's us. Sorry we were loud, we thought we were alone!" You explained

"Just don't blur out the words with your loud kissing!" Bon warned

The movie was starting now. The commercials ended finally. You and Rin were kissing on all the boring parts during the whole movie. Bon was looking back every once in awhile to make sure that you guys were not being disruptive.

You thought to yourself for a moment; Was this it? You were off the hook, Mephisto was alright. He was in that other house probably fixing things right this moment with everybody so he didn't have to close the school..sure, you were now filled with delusions like Rin but you guess that will make you closer when in need of comfort. The whole german thing...only acts up when you're pissed. Yeah, you guess people don't really want to know what insults you're spewing. You looked at Rin, who was eating his popcorn and laughing at the parts that were supposed to be scary. You looked at the scene. The investigators in the movie were running around screaming for some reason...

"This is hilarious!" Rin cackled

"What's with those stupid kids anyway?" You laughed

The random violence scene was over now. The movie calmed down and you got bored. You looked at Rin who was looking at you. You both kissed since the movie wasn't being funny anymore. Bon looked back at you while you both were kissing.

"Why are you kissing?! They're dying!" Bon yelled

You and Rin ignored Bon. Who needs him? The movie ended and Bon left. Konekemaru walked up to the back nervously.

"(name), are you really a demon...because i can't trust rumors much," Konu was twisting his shirt nervously with a finger

"No, I just got some things to get rid of," You remembered you still had the tail

"You don't need to get rid of it, it'll just grow back remember?" Rin whispered

You guess he's right. You and Rin assured Konu that you were safe. The three of you walked out of the theatre. It was late at night, and the moon was out. Konekemaru said he'd explain to Bon and everybody else, and left you two alone.

"Tonight was awesome," Rin sighed

"Let's do this more often," You smiled

"What? See stupid movies?" Rin asked

"No," You smiled. "We should be together more often. No matter what happens,"

"Yeah," Rin agreed.

You both stood there and held hands. The parking lot was deserted, and the movies were too. It was quiet. You and Rin walked back to the dorms. The movies were close enough, so you could just walk back. The part you hated most about that night, was watching Rin go to his own dorm. You smiled to yourself at a thought. How cheesy. You thought of how you and Rin could continue training together...hopefully for a long time. You sighed and went into your dorm in the dark. You closed the dorm's door once again, looking forward to seeing Rin again tomorrow.

The End

So? How was that? There's an epilouge no worries! Keep reading.

It was eleven years later. You were still with Rin, and you eventually married. You were still in the rank of honorary knight, but you didn't care. Rin was a paladin, and you both worked as exorcists where Father Fujimoto used to work. Rin knew he wanted to continue his dad's work when he was able to graduate. Yukio was good too, he was with Shiemi. Yukio lived in his own house, and he accomplished his dream of becoming a doctor, just like Rin expected. Shiemi still loved gardening...everybody else was fine too.

You got up and out of your bed. Rin had already woken up and left for the kitchen. You walked in and he was making breakfast. You outgrew most of the injected things, like the information patterns and most of the delusions. Whenever you did have them, Rin was there.

"Morning," Rin said stirring something in the big pot.

"What are you cooking?" You peaked in the pot to see brown glop

"I have no idea. The kids made it and i am trying to fix it..." Rin said cocking his head

Yep. You had two kids. Both girls.. There was Bonnie who was three, and Brandy who was six. They both somehow inherited Rin's power. You didn't know if you could call it lucky or character building...

"Guys, i think i fixed this curry!" Rin annoucned proudly

The two girls ran up and hugged their father, and they got a closer look at what Rin fixed. The sisters looked at each other and cackled.

"What? It looks pretty good to me." Rin cocked his head at the food

"Uh, Daddy we put things we found outside in that," Bonnie smiled

"We found a dead hobgoblin and put him in there too after using the blender of course!" Brandy proudly announced

Wow. What lovely children you have. Rin grinned at the girls who were giggling.

"Well, i tasted it so eat up!" Rin shoved the pot forward jokingly

The girls squealed at ran out of the room, Rin playing along and chasing them with the gutty curry. You laughed as you watched them get the glop everywhere. You didn't care. It could be cleaned. You thought back when you first met Rin that one day in class. That first day when Yukio set you next to him. You thanked Yukio silently in your mind, so thankful he made that one mistake. Because that mistake made your life worth something. Mistakes that you thought you wish you never made, but in the end they got you something to love. Someone to love. People to love.

Review~! I thought this was a good ending myself so...review your thoughts. :D


End file.
